We remain
by dragonrider2345
Summary: A series of one-shot Amians
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! Dragonrider here, with a new story! This will be a one-shot, maybe . . . maybe not! Who knows? Anyways, remember the drill! Read, review/fav/or follow! Thanks for checking out!

~_PART ONE~_

Amy Cahill never expected to fall in love with Ian Kabra again. As in, neveragain. But as she sat down next to him to eat dinner, she casted a glance towards them, and swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

Ian's face was perfect, as always. His amber eyes glittered, with what looked like gold mixed in. His darker skin made him look more . . . powerful? She didn't know the right word to describe him. Yet, he looked flawless as always, hair trimmed neatly, and clothes wrinkle-less. He looked very handsome.

Amy looked away, blushing. Yep, Amy Cahill was definitely falling in love. She hoped none of the others had noticed her observing Ian, and when she looked up, she saw everyone oblivious to her, chatting, and in Dan's case, arguing and teasing one another. Dan's target this time was Phoenix. Jonah, Sinead, the Holts, and Phoenix were visiting, along with Ian, who often stayed with the Cahills.

Things had been difficult for Ian after they defeated the Vespers. When he moved back to England, things weren't quit the same there. Even if he did have Bickerduff, and all the loyal servants, Natalie, Isabel, and Vikram were gone. It was him alone in his big mansion.

Snapping out of her profound thoughts, Amy giggled as she watched Dan lose his argument with Phoenix, and trudged down to his gaming room, Ham and Jonah quickly following. That left her, Ian, Phoenix, and Sinead in the kitchen.

"Got experiments to work on," Sinead told them, before making her way upstairs to the lab. Phoenix shrugged as she left.

"I'm going to go hit the hay stack," Phoenix told her, stretching, and yawning, before slumping up from his chair, and trailing out of the kitchen.

That was totally unfair, seeing as the kitchen was a complete disaster. There was a bag of sugar and flour next to each other by the sink, and everybody had left their dishes on the table. Pans and pots littered the sink, and the counters looked as though a tornado had gone through. Well, Dan was technically a tornado. She groaned at the sight.

"I'll do the dishes." Amy told Ian quietly, and she walked over to the sink, Ian following her. She turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I can help."

"No offense," Amy replied. "But do you even know how to clean the dishes?"

Ian gasped mockingly. "How dare you insult Ian the great! Of course I know how to clean the dishes! I may not know how to vacuum, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to do everything!"

Amy placed a hand on each side of her hip bone, and with a raised eyebrow, gazed unconvinced at him. He grinned innocently.

"Well, I may not know everything about the dishes."

"Ah ha! So I was right!" Amy smirked triumphantly, before turning back to the sink. Grabbing a plate, she cleaned it, then stuck it in the dishwasher, which Ian had unwillingly opened for her.

Ian leaned against the counter, and watched her intensely, as if writing mental notes. He watched closely at what she was doing, and grinned as she got water all over her from a stubborn pan.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Amy asked sincerely, and grabbed a cup, filling it with water, and dumping it on his head. He sputtered, stunned at her actions. Water dripped down his shirt, and gathered in pools at his feet. "Ian! You made a mess on the floor!"

Ian grinned, and grabbed a towel. Swirling it in circles on the floor, he cleaned the water up, than drained the water out onto Amy's head.

Amy froze, as if a deer in headlights. Now she supposed it was his turn to laugh at her, and she blushed fiercely. When she looked into his eyes, she didn't see any signs of cruelty, or harsh humor. Instead, she saw genuine laughter, and was that affection? She shook her head. Must have been her imagination.

She stuck her bottom lip out, and grabbed a towel, trying to dry her hair. She groaned in frustration when she noticed the drenched book that she had reluctantly sat down earlier that day. She plucked the spine carefully, her thumb and pointer finger lifting the book carefully like a scientist examining a new specimen. Sinead would get a kick out of that.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You. Drenched. My. New. _Book."_

She noted with satisfaction that he gulped nervously. "I'll buy you a new one," he told her frantically, but she shook her head. It was a limited copy! 

"Kind of hard to," she replied in a calm, dangerous voice. She lifted the cover up for him to see, and swore she saw beads of sweat drip down his forehead as he read what it said. He rose his eyebrows in disbelief. A _limited _copy? Well, crap. He was screwed.

"Listen," he began reasonably. "It's just a book, I'll get you the whole entire series."

Amy shook her head, and turned back to the dished, scrubbing and entering them into the dishwasher. Ian leaned against the counter again, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding." She told him. "It's just a book; not the end of our world."

He shook his head sarcastically. "Of course it is, for you. If you lose one book out of millions, we'll all die, right? Nothing worse than an enraged Amy on the lose."

She playfully nudged him. "Not true," she protested. "Plus, how can you say that? If there's one wrinkle on your expensive suits, you'll go on a rampage, and go crazy."

Ian shrugged. "Not true." At Amy's look, he grinned sheepishly. "Ok, maybe a little. But I won't go crazy."

Amy nodded slowly, looking unconvinced. "Uh huh, yes that's the case. Anyways, don't you have something to do? Like, Lucian stuff? Surely you have something at least."

H e shrugged again. "Nah, just 'cause I'm Lucian leader doesn't mean I'm busy twentyfour-seven. Unlike _you."_

She twirled around, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me? What makes you say that?"

He grinned at her. "Because it's true. Isn't that why you're always grumpy, staying up late, and locked up in your room?"

She gave a frustrated snort, whirled around and scooped up a handful of flour sitting in a bag next to the sink. She lunged forward, and sprinkled the powdery substance across his head, smiling innocently when he sputtered in surprise.

He gave her an enraged glare before grabbing the bag of sugar that also was next to the flour, and threw it at her, causing her to cough in surprise as the sugar entered her mouth. She looked up to see him smirking, so she grabbed an egg and cracked it over his head.

Ian realized it was war, so he grabbed a bowl of syrup and dumped it over her head. She grabbed the remainder off pancake batter, and scooped a handful, smearing it all over his face. Laughing, he used his thumb, and smeared some on her cheek.

She looked up and was startled to see how close they were to each other. He was smirking down at her, and she hated how close he was to her.

"You've got some on your cheek, love." He told her. She cocked an eyebrow up.

"Is that so?" She asked, then wrapped her hands around his neck, and crashed her lips onto his. Ian widen his eyes in surprise, then closed them, and kissed back. Amy's lips were on fire, in a soothing, good way, and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

Ian pulled away for air, and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're a mess, love."

"Because of you." She replied, looking into his amber eyes. "But, then again, you're a mess as well."

He chuckled. "Again, because of you."

The stood there for a few precious minutes, until they were interrupted by a loud cough instantly pulling them apart as they turned to glare at the intruder.

"Are you too lovebirds done?" Dan asked, grinning as he held up a camera. Beside him, Atticus and Phoenix were laughing.

"Dan!" Amy shrieked, throwing the first towel she grabbed at him. "Get out of here, unless you're planning on cleaning up!" 

Laughing, they raced out of the room, shoving and pushing each other. Amy groaned; no doubt they were going to show everyone else.

She looked over, and saw Ian smirking. She gave him a gentle shove. He grinned, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"Now, about that kiss . . ."

**Thanks everybody for reading! Also, I need requests on future chapters, so if you have any, pm me, or just leave them in the reviews! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I feel so loved! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! I appreciate them a ton, you guys don't understand how excited I get when I read them! And all the follows and favs? Amazing! You guys are so amazing! Thanks a ton for everything! The idea came from Ms. Dartgun, make sure to check out her story, an Unforgettable Cahill Christmas, it's really good!**

**Also, if you want to give me any ideas, pm me, or leave them in the reviews! Thanks again! I know, you guys are probably getting bored with all this talk, huh? Without further due, here's the story:**

Amy ran her fingers along the dusty spines of the books lined up in the bookshelves of her library. She frowned slightly; there was some many to choose from! She mused silently as she gazed the lines of books.

She gently pulled one book off the shelf, and peered at the back of the book, looking at the summary. She pressed her lips together in a straight line as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I love it when you do that, love." She whipped around to see Ian walk slowly towards her. He strode to stand beside her, leaning forward to get a better glimpse at the books. He had hot chocolate in his hands, and she watched as his delicate lips sipped at the drink.

"Do what?" She asked, curious as to what he loved. He shrugged, and took another sip. His amber eyes glanced at her jade ones, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, when you think. You get the best facial expression ever." He explained to her, going to sit at one of the chairs. He pulled a book out of the shelves with his thin fingers, not slowing down to do so.

She turned back to the books, and continued scanning, shifting to the left as she went. "So, when are you leaving to go back to London?"

"Why, eager to get rid of me, are we?" He teased. The truth was, she had been dreading the day to see him go. She would miss him, and she didn't want to see him in the big mansion of his.

"What? No," she defended. "Ok, maybe. No, no,no! I'm just kidding!" She added the last part at his hurt face.

"Yeah, well. I'm not going to miss you at all." He retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, real mature, Amy."

"Thanks." She flashed him a smile. "But, seriously. When are you leaving?"

He shrugged. "Not soon. I have no plans." She sighed in relief, and he cocked an eyebrow at that. "Is the Amy Cahill going to miss the fabulous, and sexy if I may add, Ian Kabra?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe. But sexy? I'm not so sure."

Suddenly, he laughed, and stood up, rushing at her. She squeaked, and ran the other way, laughing as she felt him gaining on her. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her stomach, and lifted her off the ground. She laughed in joy,

He set her down, and gave her a swift kiss, before pulling away, and heading towards the chair he had been sitting on. She pouted at his retreating figure, and then turned back towards the books again.

She felt his gaze on her back, so she shifted uncomfortably. Finally, she turned back to him, and smiled slightly.

"What are you reading?" She asked politely.

"Uh, Inkheart. Why?"

"Just wondering. I think they made that into a movie, right?" She asked. Ian looked up at her, and she swore she could get lost into his deep, amber eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"We should go watch it," she told him. He looked up, and nodded, looking somewhat interested. "I'm sure Dan has it somewhere. C'mon."

She grabbed his arm, and hauled him across the room, and into the hallway. Dan had a bunch of friends from school over, so they were hogging the downstairs. Not that she wasn't glad, or anything. She was happy that he had finally gained some friends, and you could see the difference in his actions. He was much happier.

They snuck into his room, Ian naturally unlocking the door. As usual, the room was a mess, clothes, games, and candy bars wrappers littering the floor. Amy mentally groaned in her head. At age 16, one would think he would know how to clean up after himself. As usual, they were wrong.

Amy made her way towards the section where his stack of movies were. She crouched down beside them, and scanned through the many different titles. Finding the one she came for, she grabbed it, and they hurriedly exited the room, and down the hall to where the home theatre room was.

Amy and Ian popped some popcorn before the movie started, then snuggled close to Ian, who wrapped an arm around her.

After about thirty minutes into the movie, Ian groaned. Amy turned slightly to study him, who in return glared at her.

"I haven't gotten this far into the book!" He exclaimed.

"I thought you had read it before! Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, rolling her eyes when he shrugged.

"I didn't know you were serious!" He responded.

Amy groaned again, but didn't turn the movie off. She noticed that Ian had taken a fascination in twirling her hair, instead of watching the movie.

She twisted and kissed him fully on the lips. Ian's eyes widened, then he closed them, and kissed back, holding her waist. She gripped his hair, and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and the two turned to see Dan and his friends staring wide-eyed at them. Ian and Amy blushed, but then Amy reacted quickly.

She threw a pillow at him. "Get out! Get out, dweeb!" She screamed, and Dan crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way. You said we could do whatever we wanted, and that includes watching a movie in the movie room." Dan responded, smirking.

Ian turned to Amy. "You did, love."

"I did not!" She retorted. "And don't call me love."

"Don't make promises you can' keep." Dan snapped. "Now, get out."

Amy groaned, then pushed herself to her feet, pulling Ian with her. The two headed out of the room, and back into the library.

"It seems, Love, the only room you can get to yourself is the library." Ian remarked. Amy glared at him crossed.

"Then why are you in here?" She snapped back.

"Because I love you," he responded, and pulled her into her third kiss that night.

**Ok, probably not the best chapter ever, but hope you enjoyed it! I have an action-filled chapter coming next, so keep an eye out! And remember to read, review, fav, and follow!**

**Also, if you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews, or pm me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, first off, I would like to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews! They each inspire me to write more, and they make my day! They're so kind, I love them! Thanks so much, they mean a lot to me! 

Ms. Dartgun: Ha ha, your idea was awesome! Who wouldn't appreciate them? Also, it was no problem mentioning your story, you did give me the idea, after all. You deserved some recognition! I'm glad you liked the chapter! 

Layla-Fae: I'm glad you thought it was cute! I try to keep my stories as cute as possible.

DMBJ: Thanks! Do you really think I'm good?

Mcahill: Yes, Amian forever! I absolutely agree! I'm hoping they'll add some Amian into Unstoppable, they're so much cuter then Amy/Jake or Amy/Evan. Glad you liked it!

Guest: Glad you thought it was funny! I'm trying to keep all stories as light and funny as far as the plot goes.

Alright, remember! Review/Follow/Fav!

Chapter three:

Amy sat up, gasping for air as her frantic heartbeat raced inside of her. She struggled to calm her breathing as she laid on her bed, panting from the sheer fright of her dream. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she closed her eyes, trying to forget the nightmare that had been haunting her for a while now, one that didn't seem to want to leave her to have peaceful dreams.

Twisting, she glimpsed at the alarm clock that stood on her nightstand, groaning as she saw the time. Running a hand through her tangled and sweaty hair, she decided that the best thing to escape the nightmares would be to wake up, and grab a cup of coffee.

Not exactly how she planned to start the day, but she knew it would have to do. Being up at three in the morning was not exactly helpful, but it was better than facing the haunting nightmares. Standing up, she pulled a hoodie over her head, and walked downstairs, careful not to disturb any of the sleeping people.

She whisked down the stairs, being further from the rooms. She walked into the kitchen, flipping the light on that illuminated her face, she squinting her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. She turned back to the switch, and lowered the intensity.

To her surprise, she was not alone. With ruffled hair that usually looked sleek, and well cared for, there sat none other than Ian Kabra. He had dark circles under her eyes, and an exhausted glint in his amber eyes.

Amy pulled a chair up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She hated that she had been taller than him, but over the last several years he had sprouted up. Being nineteen didn't help things, either.

"They got you, too?" She asked gently, and quietly. He looked down at her, sadness glinting in his pools of amber. He rested his head on his hands.

"It's the same every time," he confessed, sounding broken, and alone. Her heart shattered at the broken voice that usually was silky, and confident. Not what she was hearing. She was seeing something that no one had ever seen before; the broken side of Ian Kabra. "I keep seeing her screaming as she died . . . as she sacrificed herself."

Silent tears slipped down his cheek, and he didn't bother to catch them, letting them land with a few soft plops. She turned her face away from him, unable to see him like this. It bothered her too much, and she hated seeing him like this. He didn't deserve to suffer, not like this, no matter of the terrible things that had happened nearly five years ago.

To be honest, she had no way to respond to his depressed words. What could she say? That she knew what it's like to lose a sibling? Of course she had no way to respond; Dan was snoring upstairs.

"I'm so sorry," she decided to say. "Ian, please, I'm so sorry."

He looked away from her. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

She understood his bitterness; she had after all lost her parents, to his parents, nonetheless. But he had paid for their price; he had no family. His parents were dead, or disappeared, and his sister was dead.

"Ian, I'm here for you." She told him gently, trying to comfort him. "You're not alone. Not anymore, I promise. I won't leave you, ok? I won't."

Ian turned his head to look down into her eyes. They were so filled with pain and sorrow that she felt her heart shatter again. To imagine the burdens he must deal with.

"That's the thing, Amy." He said bitterly. "I'm afraid of losing you."

His words surprised Amy. He had said them as if he meant them with all his heart, and he did. He truly loved her, and he couldn't afford to lose her. It would be too much.

"I know, I'm afraid of losing you, too." She told him. She remembered briefly of all the ways they had almost been killed in the past year. "But we'll make it through this, ok?"

He nodded, comprehending her words. Ian believer her, too, knowing as well that she meant them. A small smirk played across his face, and Amy almost let out a small sigh of relief. Seeing his signature smirk helped their situation a lot.

"Ok," he replied, wiping the last of the tears away. "We will, I know it."

She stood up, and stretched. "I'm grabbing some coffee. Care for some?"

He shook his head. "Nah, no thanks. How about tea? Don't suppose you have any, perhaps?"

She laughed at his formality. "If you like Snapple."

He made a face. "Snapple? Ugh, no thanks. What do you want me to do, kill myself with all the chemicals they put in that to make the artificial drink? No thanks, I'll skip."

"Mmhm." She muttered. "It's not that bad."

"That's the problem with America," he grumbled. "You can't get any tea here at all. What's up with that? Organic tea is international, and yet here I sit without any."

"You could have just said no to the coffee." Amy teased as she sat down. "Not make a speech about 'good tea'". She made air quotations around good tea.

"You're just jealous," he grumbled in response. "Speaking of America, I was wondering if you wanted to visit London tomorrow. Just for a few days, at least."

"Sounds great," she smiled, before tipping her face to capture his lips in a kiss. She saw the smirk again, before he kissed back.

Ooo

The same morning, when everyone trekked down the stairs for breakfast, they all were surprised to see Amy and Ian sleeping, faces slumped against the counter. The most romantic thing about was that they were holding hands.

**Ok, you're probably hating me for the depressed chapter, but I tried to even it out with the cute(I hope it was cute) ending. Hoped you enjoyed, and remember to leave reviews, or follow or fav! Thanks again!**

**Remember: I'm taking requests on future chapters, so if you have any ideas, please PM me, or leave it in the review. I promise not to turn around any requests!**

**Thanks again, and hoped you enjoyed! Next to update coming soon, tonight or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter was requested by a friend, so the idea isn't mine. Anyways, if you have any requests, or something of the sort, please tell me!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter four:**

Amy hummed quietly to herself as she pulled the chicken-pot pie from the oven, sniffing the warm, delicious smell as she laid it on top of the oven. The crisp top of the pies was a golden, and the sight of them made her mouth water, and her stomach grumble.

She had made at least thirty pies for her fellow Cahills who had gathered for a reunion. The Holts, the Starlings, the Wizards, the Kabra, and her family, which included Fiske, Nellie, and Dan were there, although Dan kind of had no choice. The cooking required all day for her, and now she smiled at the delicious looking food.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing it attracted. Dan came into the kitchen, eyes closed as he relied on his nose to make his way to the kitchen. He liked his lips in anticipation of what was to come, and grinned as he opened his eyes. He glanced at the pies as though it was the last pies he would ever eat, or as though he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Mmm, those smell good, Ames." He commented on her cooking. "Too bad I'm going out with Ham, Jonah, Phoenix, and Fiske tonight."

Her eyes popped. "What?"

He regarded her curiously. "Yeah, didn't you hear? Or were you too busy making out with Cobra?"

"No, I didn't hear, and no it's not because I was making out with 'Cobra.'" She retorted.

She stared at the pies in dismay. She had cooked all day for her family to enjoy them, and it turned out a fourth wouldn't be joining, half if you counted how much Dan and Hamilton ate. Dan poked her not so softly.

"Calm down, Ames. I know you're hungry, but do you have to stare at them like you do at Ian with those puppy-dog eyes?" He laughed.

She blushed fiercely. "Shut up, Dan."

"Will do," he replied, gathering a Gatorade from the fridge, and walked out of the kitchen. She sat down, defeated at one of the seats. Groaning, she put her forehead in her hand that was resting on the counter.

"What's up, Kiddo?" Nellie asked as she danced her way in.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She replied.

"Uh huh," Nellie's voice telling her she didn't believe that. "Anyways, I'm going on a date tonight with Will again." She and Will had been going out for a while now.

That added even more dismay. She smiled half-hearted at Nellie. "That's great, Nellie. I hope you have fun. Tell Will I said hi, will you?"

"Sure thing, Kiddo." Nellie replied, glancing at the pies. "That's a lot of chicken-pot pies, kiddo."

"I know," Amy groaned.

Nellie walked out of the kitchen, and not later the Starlings walked in. Sinead guided her brothers to the table, where they sat down gratefully.

"Hey, Ames." Sinead said cheerfully. "What's with the face? Anyways, tonight we won't be staying. The doctors found something interesting, and we need to go pronto. Don't be mad," she winked, before helping her brothers out of the room.

Amy turned to the pies. "What am I going to do with you guys? I have enough to feed a whole army! What am I supposed to do with you? You won't all fit into the fridge!"

She, frustrated, ran a hand through her light brown hair. Suddenly, something heavy rammed into her head, and she stumbled over, clutching her head as pain throbbed through it. Through her blind eyes, she saw the Holts' twins laughing at her. She glared at them.

"What's your problem?" She snapped, noticing the Reagan was holding a soccer ball. Madison turned into another fit of laughter.

"Well, we saw you talking to the pies, and thinking you had lost it tried to put that ol' Cahill sense back into you." Madison explained.

"I am not going crazy!" Amy exclaimed in fury. Why did they think that? Just because she was talking to herself didn't mean she had lost it.

"Whatever," Reagan shrugged. "Anyways, we're going to the Rapids game tonight, so we're leaving right now."

"See ya," Madison added as they exited the room.

"Yeah, see ya." Amy muttered, turning back to the pies. That meant everybody had bailed on her, except for Ian, who couldn't possible eat all of them by himself. To be honest, she was beginning to lose her appetite herself.

Speak of the devil, Ian himself waltzed into the kitchen, smirking at her annoyed face. He walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her into a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked through her hair. She groaned again.

"I cooked all these pies for everybody, and they all _bailed." _She turned the word 'bail' into a moan. She felt his smirk through her hair.

Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulder, and she felt herself be pushed out of the kitchen. She attempted to twist to see him, but failed when he stopped her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? Ian, let go of me."

He released her outside the kitchen. "I need you to go hang out in your room for a few minutes, ok? Trust me, I'll come get you when I need you."

She sent him a confused glare. "Why?"

"Please?" He begged. Yes, begged. Ian Kabra just begged to her. Based off that fact, she stuck her tongue out at him, and then trudged towards her room. Once she was out of sight, Ian turned towards the closet, and began to get to work.

"Will you at least tell me where you are taking me?" Amy asked as she walked blindly through the halls, Ian's hands on her eyes. He guided her through the hallway, and carefully down the stairs.

"Nope, it's a secret," he told her, smirking. Amy sighed, and Ian felt her roll her eyes, oddly enough. He chuckled slightly, and continued showing her the way to the kitchen. It had indeed been a few minutes, and Amy felt as though all the curiosity was going to kill her. It had been driving her crazy, and yet Ian had not spilled any secrets, thanks to being a Lucian. He seemed to enjoy her suffering.

"Please?" She asked hopefully, hoping he would give in. Unfortunantly, he was prepared for it, and declined it.

He peeled his fingers off her eyes as they entered the kitchen, as Amy turned around to inspect the kitchen. Her mouth opened into an 'o' shape, as her eyes grew wide. She turned to him, the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh, Ian, it's amazing!" She told him, awe in her voice.

Ian had pushed the table into the center of the kitchen, and had the traditional checkered blanket on top. A tall vase of flowers was also on top, next to two candles that illuminated the dark kitchen. Two pies were laid out for them to eat, and soft orchestral music played from seemingly nowhere. The lights had been turned off, so all that was giving light was the candles.

"I'm glad you love it, love." He told her as he pulled her chair out. She sat in it, sending him a grateful nod, and he pushed her towards the table. Then he took a seat himself, and grinned at her in-awe face.

"Wha-how-"she stammered, not sure where to start her sentence. Fortunately, Ian filled her in, knowing what she had been about to ask.

"Dan, surprisingly, gave me the idea a few days ago." Ian told her. "He made plans to get everyone out, so we could have some alone time."

Amy nearly laughed at his response. Her brother had given him advice? She shook her head in wonder, sometimes her brother was a good dweeb.

"So," Ian said after a while, when they had began to eat. "The pie tastes great! Nellie give you the recipe? Plus, chicken-pot pie has always been a favorite."

"Really?" She asked. "And why does everyone think that Nellie gave me the recipe! I did it from scratch, it used to be one of Dan's favorite as well."

He shrugged. "No offense, love, but you rarely cook."

"Yeah, well, I could if you and Nellie quit hogging the kitchen," she defended. It was true, Ian and Nellie often took over the kitchen.

He laughed. "Touché."

"So, Ian?" She began nervously. "I have a question."

"Shoot," he told her. She swallowed.

"I was, uh, wondering," she stammered, feeling very nervous. _Pull yourself together, Amy. You talk to world leaders almost every day, you aren't the leader for no reason. "_I was thinking about what you said the other day, and was wondering if you meant it?"

"I spoke a lot the other day," he told her. "What specifically did I say?"

"You now," she squeaked. He frowned.

"No, I don't." He told her gently. "Amy, don't be afraid to ask. I won't laugh."

"I was wondering if you meant it when you said you loved me?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry, didn't catch that," he told her sincerely.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" She asked in a clearer voice. He widened his eyes in surprise, then grinned at her.

"Amy, I love you more than anything," he told her. "I love you because you're beautiful, even when you don't think so. You're funny, loving, and I love you for who you are."

"So, I take that as a yes?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, because I love you too. You're super handsome, and I love your accent. You're you, and that's what I love the most."

He grinned, then leaned across the table, and pulled her into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, I love all of them! They truly do encourage me, and help to get those juices flowing! Anyways, I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I spent the last two days at my grandparents house, and couldn't get time to type this one up. **

**Anyways, I would like to give recognition to Universalforce13 for the idea of this plot! All idea, and credit should go to her/him!**

**Universalforce13: I'm glad you like the fluff! I'm usually not sure whether or not it's enough fluff, or too much fluff. I'll gladly do your request, hope you like the chapter! Anyways, thanks for the request!**

**MCahill: Sorry for the mistakes! I'll try not to have any in this chapter! I appreciate the suggestions, though! Criticism is always allowed! Glad you like the chapter!**

**Ms. Dartgun: I thought it was cute of Ian and Dan as well, though I'm not trying to sound rude or anything:P. Anyways, glad you liked the idea! I'll tell my friend you thought it rocked! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter five:**

"So . . ." Fiske drawled slowly. "You wish to marry Amy? Did I get that right? Sorry, you sort of stumbled as you spoke, which is, for you, very unlikely."

Ian swallowed nervously as he stood in front of Fiske in his office. It was true; he had gone to ask for his permission to marry Amy, seeing as he was the closest thing Amy had to a fatherly figure. He twisted the ring in his hand, nervously wishing this would be over. For once in his life, he was nervous.

"Yes sir," he hesitated, before answering. "I'm asking for your permission."

Fiske leaned back in his chair, eyes scrutinizing him as he thought over his answer. Ian could begin to feel the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead, and hopped that it wasn't obvious. Fiske suddenly chuckled, causing Ian to jump a bit.

"Of course you can!" Fiske said cheerfully. "I'm glad you came to ask me first, though. Also, I'm glad you finally came to ask; Amy, I believe, is beginning to get worried that you would never ask. So, tell me. Why do you wish to marry Amy?"

Ian knew the question was going to come sooner or later; he had seen it many times in the movies he was often forced to watch with Amy. He gulped before answering.

"I wish to marry Amy because I love her," he said truthfully. "She's beautiful, but not just on the outside. She's beautiful on the inside as well. She's kind, brave, thoughtful, loving, gentile, caring, and funny. She's the other half of me, sir, and I don't think I could live without her. I want to live with her the rest of my life. She's amazing just the way she is, and I wouldn't change that no matter what."

To be truthful, he hadn't been prepared to say that aloud, nor had he expected to say that much. Of course, it was true, and it warmed his heart that he had said that without thinking over the words, or without practicing the words. They had come straight from his heart.

Fiske looked up to meet the young man's eyes, and smiled genuinely. Ian knew Fiske was happy that Amy was finally accomplishing her dreams; he knew she had been dreaming of a big wedding since she was littler. Ian saw his own happiness in Fiske's eyes.

"So . . ." Ian drawled as he leaned against the counter where Amy was busy chopping apples up for the two to share. "Can we go out to eat tonight? Like a little picnic?" That wasn't what he had in mind to propose to her, but thought it fitted her right, since it wasn't too big, or not small.

She turned to him, surprise lingering in her jade green eyes. "Ian Kabra, picnics do not sound like you. What'd Dan feed you know?"

Ian chuckled, and grinned. "As far as I know nothing. But as I said, that's as far as I know. Dan is far beyond human comprehension."

Amy sent him a scowl. "Hey, that's my brother, and even though I agree, he still has some senses left in his rotten brain."

Ian snorted. "Yeah, some left in his twenty-three year old brain that acts like its two."

"Ok, you may be right." Amy admitted before she turned back the kitchen. Ian leaned over so he could wrap his arms around her, and breathed in her sweet scent. Amy smiled blissfully as she sliced apples.

"I always am," he replied, his face twisted as he smirked, knowing he was winning the argument. "So, about that picnic I asked about, do you think we could go? I already know the perfect place." It was true; he had gone and scouted out the area. Plus, he had even asked the rangers to close down the trails he was taking her too early, which they had done for him when he started pulling out the checkbooks.

"I suppose so," Amy replied, and frowned as she thought some more. It was nearly six o'clock, and didn't seem to be one of the best times."But isn't it a little late? It'll be dark soon. The bugs will be coming out. Maybe tomorrow?"

Ian laughed, covering up his disappointment as he walked away to go grab his shoes. "Is Amy afraid of bugs? It'll be fine, trust me."

That was the problem; she did trust him.

"Alright," she said, giving him a quick kiss, before heading up to her room to grab her jacket, and shoes. "Let's go; let me go get my shoes on real quick, though."

Thirty minutes later, Ian pulled the sleek convertible sports car up to the parking lot, and helped Amy out of the car, caring the basket she had prepared for the two. Then, hand-in-hand walked up the trail to the area Ian had set up. The area had a few trees, but was mostly plains, with lots of little bushes, and undergrowth. Soon, they reached Ian's destination. Amy's eyes widen as she took in the sight.

"Oh, Ian!" She gasped. "It's wonderful! Oh, thank you!"

The area had been set up very romantically, again thanks to Dan's brilliant mind, though Ian would never admit it. A few candles were lit around the area, careful not to set the place on fire. The candles gave them enough room, and light, and the scenery from the falling sun added to the romantic scene laid out in front of them on their anniversary. To her amazement, fireflies fluttered up to the sky, just in time as the sun disappeared behind the hills.

"Happy anniversary," Ian told her as he made his way to sit down on the checkered blanket. Amy's eyes misted up as she realized she hadn't gotten him anything.

"Oh, Ian, I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything, and I feel terrible! Don't be mad, and I-" she broke off her blabbering, and turned to see Ian crouched down on one knee, presenting a box to her, opening up the lid.

Ian took a deep breath. "Amy Cahill, I love you, and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life, but there's something wrong. I don't like your last name, and I think you should change it. To Kabra. So, Amy Cahill, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness trekked down her cheeks, as she smiled, holding her hands up to her mouth. She nodded, too ecstatic to respond. "Oh, yes! Yes, Ian, I will!"

He grinned, and slipped the ring on her finger.

**Ok, that was probably really cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
